Totally Different!
by Trisha Morgan20
Summary: Being spies for a secret group that saves the planet, but to be mutants to boot can the spies live a triple life of being Spies, Mutants, and having a normal life. (More details of the relations in the chapter)


New Life

 **A/N - Hey guys Trisha Morgan20 here just letting you all know that this is a X-Men Evolution / Totally Spies Crossover been having this idea to do this story for the past week now. I just hope you all enjoy reading it as much I have enjoy typing it.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own any of the character that are portrayed in the story they rightful belong to the writer of both series.**

 **Family Pairings/**

 **Storm/Alex/Evan  
Sam/Jean Grey  
Clover/ Magneto/Pietro/Wanda  
** **Dean/Charles Xavier  
Brittney/ Mystic / Kurt  
Blaine / Lance  
**

 **Relationship pairings/**

 **Alex / Scott Summers - Cyclops  
Sam / Logan - Wolverine  
Clover / Victor - Sabortooth  
Dean / Jean  
Kitty / Colossus  
Kurt / Wanda  
**

Chapter 1

High school, a secret life that no one knows about, and knowing you have a special gift that not even yourself knew that you process. Heck you can't really blame the family or any other place you been to; to even be exposed to. If anyone is to blame it should be the one that gifted, but heck not even yourself can blame what is happening.

A lot of people show signs of having the gift powers or abilities that most people never show. It can show at a young age or lock itself deep down where it will grow and escape through your adult life. People with these kind of Abilities call themselves Mutants, some of them used their gift to help others and some used them to harm people.

There is a school that's made for children and adult's to go to; to help them with their gifted powers. The school belongs to Charles Xavier it's specially for the gifted. The place is full of life and happiness, but there are things that the normal people don't know but mutants and now it's best they don't know for the time being.

Life was pretty much fabless if you were Sam, Alex, and Clover but then again their life wasn't all fabless, they have a job that no one knows about not even their family knows about. Today was like every other day for the girls a non-sense mission that Jerry had sent them on. "Why does every mission he sent us on has to be stupid one!" Clover shouted at the others and of course leave it to Clover to get them caught. "Clover!" Sam and Alex said in unison at her. Clover shrugged her shoulders as she rubbed the back of her head laughing nervously.

The guards that had found them grabbed them by their shoulders and then tied them upside down above boiling hot water. The girls wiggled around trying to see if they can get to their gadgets, but to no success. "I can't believe you Clover! You never keep your mouth shut when we try to sneak into the bad guys place!" Sam shouted at Clover clearly angry with her.

"I can't help it Sammy! This mission is completely stupid to be doing!" Clover said to Sam, Alex was quiet she was trying to not nodded off to sleep. "Guys are you suffering from too much blood to your head?" Alex asked weakly "Yea we are Alex and just hold on we're figure something out." Sam said looking around but noticing it was getting harder to keep her focus.

"We've need to find a way out of this!" Alex shouted as she was wiggling around trying to do something. Sam joined in helping her out when felt something fall into her hand to notice it was her laser Lipstick. Turning the gadget on and burning the rope and the three of them quickly used their belts to swing themselves to safety.

"Come on we have a small window to stop this guy!" Sam said taking off to the main lobby of the hideout and fighting the guards on the way there. Their villain was close to finishing his project when they came in, "Hold it buster!" Clover shouted at the guy by the controls. "Ugh! They warned me that you'll escape, but I ignored it thinking otherwise." He said annoyed at himself and at the spies.

"Who warned you?" Sam asked as she moved a little from the door to the far right side of it. "No one you know girlie!" Sam flinched at the word, so did Clover and Alex. The three of them charge the villain before he had the chance to press the button he was going to, but they were defeated easily. "What just happened?" Clover asked blinking at how easy the guy toss them away like nothing.

Sam shrugged her shoulders as she got back to her feet to notice the guy gone and a timer ticking by. "Uh-oh we have a bigger problem!" Alex stated to them as she looked at the clock as it tick down. "How long do we have to leave of disarmed!" Sam said running to Alex to check it herself.

Clover took off out the door to see about trying to catch him before he got away permanently from them, but he was gone and Clover growled out her angered and before anyone could do anything, a metal crate went flying across the runway. "Oh no! NO! I can't have the same powers as my fathers!" Clover said aloud freaked out about it.

"Clover you okay?" Alex said as Sam and her walked out of the warehouse in the middle of no where. "Yea I'm fine just that the guy got away." Clover said groaning that they failed today. After all that and still no villain behind bars the spies went home for they had no clue where the guy had taken off to, and that it'll just be a wild goose chase if they did.

Clover plop on the couch angry but tired, Sam plopped down next to her, resting her head on the back of the couch. Alex went to the kitchen to get her a glass of water, before joining her friends on the couch. "So what made you so angry Clover?" Sam asked wondering why. "It's over nothing really." "Okay you had us worried there for a bit." Sam said picking up the remote to watch some T.V.

As they we're getting comfortable the door bell rang, Sam got up from the couch and answer the door to find her mother standing there angry or just annoyed Sam didn't know which. "Hey mom what brings you here?" Sam asked as she let her mom in the door. "Something has come up and I can no longer let you live here with your friends." "What?" Came Clovers replied to Sam's mother statement. "Why is she moving out?" Alex asked on her feet and hugging Clover.

"Her father had gotten a job promotion and we're moving pretty far away and I need her to be close to some relatives." Gabby said with a sad expression on her face. "How come I can't live with you and dad?" Sam asked with a sadden expression. "Your father's boss had bought our apartment out of good luck, but he had gotten a one bedroom apartment then a two apartment, so that it why your staying with some relatives." Sam didn't say anything after that, she just went to get her clothes and other things together, She was literally crying all the way to her room.

It took Sam three weeks to get pack and to get her school info transfer to Bayville High, so that it would be all taken care of when she arrived to Bayville. Starting at a new school fours weeks into her junior year, heck she couldn't even wait till the next day to go to her new school, she went straight after arriving. Sam climbed out of the taxi cab waving bye to her parents, before she walked all the way to the office to get her class schedule.

After getting her schedule and her locker number was told that is was lunch and so Sam found her locker and put her into it and left out the only items she needed for the next class. After arriving in the lunch room to get some lunch to beat the jet lag she was feeling, Sam was instantly ban barred by three nope four people one nope two of them had a serious hygiene issues. "Excuse us freshman back of the line!" Lance said with a smirk, Sam glared at him before she replied to him.

"Look here I'm not in the mood to deal with the four of you low life idiots, but I will point something out you label me wrong, not a freshman I'm a transfer Junior student so get your info right." Sam said walking pass them and got her food and went to find her a sit before they had a chance to even reply to that. Lance was shocked he had his mouth a gaped to what she had said.

Sam went outside with her lunch and found a bench to eat at, two minutes into eating her lunch she was disturbed by no other than her cousin Jean. "Sam!? Is that you?" Sam looked up from her lunch to look at her cousin. "Yea the one and only." Sam said with a tired smile. "You don't mind if I sit with you, with some of my friends here?" "I don't mind." Jean can tell she was tired and kind of grumpy.

"Oh Sam I want you to meet my friends Scott, and Kurt." Jean said introducing them to her. "Hi I'm Sam Grey, Jean's cousin." "Hey Sam what's your classes like?" Jean asked with a kind smile. Sam took the paper out of her book that sitting on the table and hand it to Jean to look at. "Wow advance classes are you sure it's what you want?" "Yea it's not all advance classes just some." Sam said with a smile but it vanished "But I miss them just got in this afternoon just manage to get here around lunch."

"Oh hey I was told you will be staying with me for the remainder of the next 2 years or so from what I was told that is." Jean said getting Sam's attention. "Really alright." Sam said with a smile as she got up to head to her first class which was gym with what looked like Scott and Jean. The gym teacher wasn't that bad of a teacher heck he was even her science teacher. She was doing laps around the track with Scott and Duncan whoever that was, she was doing pretty good if she said so herself being able to keep up with the two boys that she was running with.

School went by pretty fast for Sam after that, she was waiting in the parking lot for a cab to take her to Xavier's mansion where she is going to be staying at for the time being. "You ready to get to the mansion Sam." Jean said coming up behind her with some other kids. "Yea but I don't think they'll be enough room in the car." Sam said looking at the car they were walking to. "Yikes she might be right on that Jean." Scott said grimacing at Sam's statement.

"Look it's fine I'll just get a cab to the mansion I have the address to it." Sam said waving it off as she walked to her taxi to head to her new home. The ride to the mansion was terror for the cab driver would not stop singing this one song over and over again. Sam couldn't wait to leave the cab and say good bye to the annoying driver for good. Sam paid the driver and went inside the mansion to say hello to the owner of it, but before she could she had to duck to the side from being hit by some dude.

"Heh oh umm oops." Was all he said before he got up and storm away, Sam sighed as she got back to her feet and gathering her books from the floor. As she reach for one her hand touch someone else that took time from his schedule to help her. Sam looked up to stare straight at rough looking man with black hair and brown eyes, "Oh umm thanks." Sam said as they both stood and he gave her; her book to her. "No problem." He said stuffing his hand back in his pocket of his jeans.

Sam watched his retreating back as it disappeared into the kitchen, "Welcome to the institute Samantha Grey." Sam turn her attention to who ever had said her name to come to find a elder gentlemen in a wheelchair with an African American next to him they had warm welcoming smiles on their soft faces. "Thank you for having me be here." Sam said shaking the gentlemen's hand as she stopped in front of him. "But I didn't get your name?" "My name is Charles Xavier and this here is Orooro."

"Hey Sam sorry for being late Scott was driving too slow." Jean said slightly teasing Scott about his driving. "Was not driving like a grandpa!" Scott stated as he walked off to the kitchen. Sam laughed a little as she saw the man that help earlier come in looking pass him and at Scott with a raised brow. "What's eating him?" He asked pointing a thumb behind him.

"Oh Logan I what you to meet Jean's cousin Samantha Grey, Samantha meet Logan." Xavier said introducing Logan to her and vies verse. "Hey you umm I got cannon boy to take your luggage to Jean's room as punishment for crashing into you." "Huh oh you didn't have to do that Logan really it wasn't needed I could..." "Let's just say your beat tired and needs sleep so yea I just took a big load of things off your shoulders." Logan said as he walked to the living room to chill the rest of the evening.

"Come on Sam I'll show you to our room." Jean said taking her books and climbing the stairs with Sam following right behind too tired to really argue at this point. Entering their room Sam went straight for the bed and plop on top of the sheets was just about to closed her eyes, until Jean said something "Here you can wear one of my pjas till you unpack tomorrow." "Oh okay." Sam knew it was only six but she was tired. Sam put on the Pjas after Jean had left, and after that Sam was out like a light.


End file.
